I Never Thought
by LivChic
Summary: I never thought it could possibly happen to me... Like seeing it day in and day out was its vaccine... I thought wrong. EOness ensues! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My mind has a way of wandering during class, especially since Information. Thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: If you think these are mine, go to the hospital, and ask the doctors for a nice soft room and a nice tight white jacket.**

**Spoilers: Information, Web, Fault, and whatever other episodes.**

**Stabler's residence and POV**

**2:46 am**

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._ "Stabler." Who the hell would be calling this late._

_"Elliot?" a small, timid voice answers._

_"Yes? Who is this?" That voice sounds so familiar._

_"It's m...me, Oli...Olivia. Could yo...you co...come... pick m...me up...please?" She sounds so broken. I don't think I've ever heard her like that before._

_"Are you OK! What's going on? Where are you?" I'm gonna beat the crap out of whoever made her this way!_

_"I-I wa... was att...attacked a... a li... little bi... bit a... ago. I'm s... sorry. I di... didn't me... mean to... di... disturb yo... you so la...late. Never mind. Ju... just for... forget I c... called-" Olivia stuttered and sobbed._

_"Olivia, you aren't disturbing me, now tell me where you are so that I can come get you. Please?" Don't hang up,Olivia, don't hang up! I can't believe this has happened to her!_

_"I'm i... in th... the all... alley be... behind m... my ap... appart... appartment." Olivia started crying harder and couldn't speak. The bastard who did this is going to beg to go to hell when I'm done with him._

"It's going to be OK, Liv. I'll be right there. Don't you worry, sweetie, everything is going to be alright. I won't let him touch you ever again, sweetheart, I promise." Elliot whispered to Olivia hoping to calm her fears if only for a minute.

_Olivia started to calm down, and she said, "Please... hurry. I-I-I... I'm sc... scared." _

"I'm almost there, sweetie. It's going to be alright, baby, it's going to be alright."

* * *

**I know everyone is waiting on an update for my other stories, but maybe another review for them would do the trick. Review, and I will update quickly, and if I don't get at least 10 reviews, I will delete this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I woke up to 10 reviews! So, I wrote another chapter during geometry when I should have been taking notes on... whatever it is we study in there... LOL! It's not too long but it is something.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine so don't rub it in!**

**En route to Olivia's appartment**

**Elliot's POV**

"Olivia, how about you go into your appartment, and get warmed up; you must be freezing out side." _I don't want her to catch something on top of all this._

"I ca... can't. He... he's th... there!" Olivia sobbed. _What?_

"What do you mean he's there', Olivia?" _Is he in her appartment or something?_

"I-I-I... le... let hi... him in to ch... check th... the wa... water pre... pressure. H-he said th... the la... landlord ca... called him. H-he di... did an... and he hi... hit m... me. Th... then he cha... chased me... to th... the alley an... and he... he ra... raped m... m... me. I-I-I... I'm t... too so... sore t... to mo... mo... move. I-I-I... I'm so... sorry, s... so so... sorry." Olivia sobbed. Olivia sobbed so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"It's OK, Olivia, it's going to be alright... Olivia, sweetheart, where in the alley are you?" Elliot asked as he arrived at the entry to the alley. _I don't see her, but at least she's calmed down..._

"I'm on the other side of the dumpster." Olivia rasped out barely audibly.

Elliot got out of the car, and ran over to her. _OMG! _Olivia's naked bloody, broken, deformed shell lay admist the rotting garbage. Elliot quickly shed his coat, and covered her. "I'm so sorry." Elliot said and repeated many times. _Why couldn't I protect her?! Damn it!!!_

"Elliot, it's not your fault... There's nothing you could have done. If either of us is to blame, it's me... I should have been able to fight him off. It's my fault." _Hell no._

"Olivia, don't you dare blame yourself. You, of all people, should know that you are not to blame. You hear me? There is no way in hell this is your fault."

"I know, but I can't help but blame myself. I mean, I'm a cop, I should be able to protect myself." Olivia said before she broke down, and cried into Elliot's strong shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart, I promise... I'm going to call you an ambulance, alright?" _However, I'm calling one whether or not she says it's alright cause she needs an ambulance._

"Yeah, go ahead; not that you weren't going to anyway." Olivia said and forced a small smile.

* * *

**Like I said, not long, but it is something. Keep up the reviewing would ya? I like waking up to 10 new reviews in my inbox. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been busy with school and my part time "job" if you can call working whenever your Dad wants ya to a job.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooot miiiiiiiiiiiiine. That slow enough for ya?**

"What the hell is taking those damn doctors so long?!!" Elliot yelled out of nowhere and jumping out of his seat in the waiting room. _How could I have failed her?! She was probably the person I ignored that called my home phone._

"Elliot!" Captain Cregan yelled from his chair beside Elliot for like the tenth time.

"Sorry, Cap, what did you say?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you." Cregan said sternly and evenly.

Elliot did so and Cregan said, "She's going to be alright. She's a fighter; you know that."

"Cap, with all due respect, you didn't see how fragile and broken she looked. On the way over here she apologized to me because she had stopped fighting. I tried to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong, but you know how she gets when she feels guilty. I'm pretty sure she still feels that way." Elliot said while remembering the conversation in the ambulance with a guilty pain. _I should have answered that phone..._

Elliot's thoughts are cut off by the sight of Olivia's ER doc. "How's she doing?" Elliot demanded.

"Bad news is: 3 cracked ribs; multiple bruises and abrasions to every part of her; concussion; and she's refusing to allow us to do a gynecological exam. Good news is: the ribs didn't puncture her lungs; the concussion is only mild; and she says that she wants to see you. Follow me." Dr.Smathers said.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Like I need to sleep and take some time off work."

"Wow, and here I thought I was going to have to bend your arm to get you to take some time off." Elliot joked in an attempt to lighten the mood before he asked the question that had been burning in him since the doc talked to him. "Olivia," Elliot started as he took her small hand in his large rough one, "why won't you let the doctors do the gynecological exam?" _She's going to kill for that one._

"I, uh, I was scared. If I let them, will you stay with me?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Of course, I will. All you had to do was ask. I'll go get the doc-"

"Not just yet. Could we just sit here like this for a while? This is the longest we've gone without yelling at each other in a while, and I'd like to enjoy it just a minute longer." _She has a point._

"Whatever you want, Liv."

* * *

**Short and fluffy, but at least it's progress. A few reviews would be nice. I'm going to be working on the next chapter tomorrow during U.S. History and it should be up on Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! It's been a while since my dad has let me on the computer. That, and I had to focus on my grades that were starting to fall.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say it? Not mine. HAPPY?!?!?!?!**

"So, who's going to be lead on my case? Or did Cregan decide yet?" Olivia asked after what seemed to be a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"He hasn't told me yet, but I doubt he'll let me do it. If anything, I'd bet he's gonna hand it off to another precinct. He was about as upset as I was. Munch and Fin are on their way, and they didn't sound much better." Elliot said with a slight chuckle.

"I really hope he doesn't hand it off, I don't know what I would do if it wasn't you guys who were investigating it. I mean, I know you guys wouldn't be able to tell me anything about the investigation, but I would feel better knowing that New York's _finest of the finest _were on it." Olivia said adding a slight grin to her words.

"That's something you would have to ask Cregan about, but if you want the _'finest of the finest' _on your case, why not a different precinct. Like one that isn't on IAB's naughty list?"

"Because I know you guys and I trust you. You guys will do better than any other precinct within these United States," Olivia chuckled, "and besides, Casey would kill me if she didn't get the chance to prosecute this bastard." With that they both busted out laughing.

"...Olivia?" Elliot's tone turned from one of light-hearted laughter, to one of a serious nature.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?" Olivia asked with a matching tone.

"You know... the longer you put off the exam, the more evidence we lose. Do you want me to go get that doc now?" Elliot asked too scared to meet her eyes for fear he upset her.

"Yeah. You're right, go get her." At first Elliot thought he had misheard her, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw her determination.

"I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After the exam**

Elliot said, "That wasn't soo bad, was it?" He said with a half grin.

"Not as bad as it would've been had I not been able to have your hand in a vice grip." Olivia attempted to joke.

Elliot smiled, and just as he was about to say something, the doctor came in.

"Det. Benson, you have a whole waiting room full of visitors. Do you want to see them right now, or do you want a little time to rest first?" Dr. Anderson asked nicely.

"Sure." Dr. Anderson left and almost immediately the entire squad plus an ADA and a certain shrink piled into her room.

At first it was nothing but chaos chaos chaos, but Elliot finally yelled, " 'Ey! One at a time." That got them to shut up and they were afraid to talk.

Olivia finally broke the silence and said, "The doctor must have thought we were gonna have a party in here or someting." she said with a slight grin.

"It was an option, but we didn't think that the doc would like that idea very much." Casey joked. "How are you feeling, Liv?"

"Just a little sore, but I'll be fine."

The guys visited a little while longer before they decided to head out, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone again.

"Do you want me to go ask Cregan what's been decided about your case?" Elliot asked once they were alone.

"If you wouldn't mind. It's driving me crazy not knowing." Olivia replied tiredly, "Besides, I want to get a little more shut eye before anything else happens."

"Have a nice rest, Liv." Elliot said before he disappeared behind the door.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone to call the captain. "Cregan?" He answered.

"It's me, Cap. Liv and I were wondering who's gonna be lead on her case." Elliot stated.

"Uhhh, crap. I haven't thought that far ahead; this has been so overwhelming. Let's see, Munch and Fin have a caseload of just about 17, while you and Liv's is only around 10. You can be lead, and when it comes to needing a partner, pull the one who's not working very hard. That OK?" Cregan asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll start with taking her statement when she wak-" Elliot was cut off by the sound of someone screaming coming from Liv's room. "I've got to go check on her, Cap. Bye." Elliot said as he hung up without waiting for a response.

"Liv?! What's wrong? Come on, Liv, calm down," Elliot yelled in a vain attempt to calm a flailing Olivia. Olivia looked as though she had just awoken from a nightmare, and it was just one of the many Elliot knew would come. Olivia slightly relaxed into a nice long cry and Elliot held her tight while whispering soothing words into her ear,"You're safe, you're safe. I'm here, and you are safe. I won't let him hurt you anymore, it's OK."

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! Por favor!! Please!!!**


End file.
